Ice Kiss
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Yay! A Ryou fic! A snowstorm comes.... and Ryou finds a mysterious girl... need I say more? Don't hurt me! This is my second fic!*finished*
1. Default Chapter

Me: Yo! Welcome to Ice Kiss! I know That Old Switcharoo ain't over, but where I live, WE HAVE EIGHT INCHES OF SNOW!!! I had to start.  
  
Yami Bakura: Puh...  
  
Ryou: This fic is about me, my yami, and a mysterious girl. Can i do the disclaimer?  
  
Me: Knock yourself out.  
  
Ryou: Gabbi and her yami do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! at all. She has some merchandise and stuff. A shirt, a shrine, a site, cards, and action figures.  
  
Me: Don't forget, my B'day's in a week.  
  
Yami Bakura: Who cares?  
  
Ryou: *Laughs*  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
The bitter wind blew (A/N: Ryou's POV). It whipped my face, hard, but not as hard as my yami can hurt me. I ignored it. School was a half-day and everyone was being picked up.  
  
But not me.  
  
My father was on another search. I sighed. A little tear rolled down my cheek. Yugi asked if I wanted to come with him, but I didn't want to be a burden. Too icy.  
  
I continued to walk. I bumpped into someone. A person was in front of me.  
  
"Oh my," I whispered," I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's okay," it was a girl.  
  
I looked at her. She was pale, but her hair was black. Her eyes were strangly shaped.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"What are you?" she asked back.  
  
"Going home, you?"  
  
"I'm lost..."  
  
"Then you can come to my place! I have coccoa."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: That's all for now! Review if you want more!  
  
Ryou: Do it! 


	2. Chapter 2 Ice Heart

Me: Okay, people wanted me to contiue, so I am. I must warn you though, I'm writing a big fic that I have been working on since September and I am only half-way done, so I want to complete it.  
  
Everyone: Aww...  
  
Me: But since you are all nice people, I'll add chappie two.  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"So...." I said, ".... what's your name?"  
  
"Me?" she asked, "Oh... it's Danika."  
  
"Danika? Pretty..." I whispered.  
  
The snow stopped falling so hard.  
  
"Quite alot of snow, isn't it?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, tons," she beamed, "I love winter..."  
  
"Strange," I said, "I always liked Spring."  
  
"I hate Spring," she spat, "I hate Summer. Fall is okay, but I love Winter of all. So white, so crisp."  
  
"Oh..." my voice trailed off as we got to the house. We went in.  
  
"Lovely house," she commented.  
  
"Thanks," I said, "My father and I try."  
  
"Oh..." Danika looked out the window.  
  
"Do you want hot chocolate?" I asked.  
  
"Sure," she nodded.  
  
  
I gave her the drink. She drank alittle. "So you and your father live here?"  
  
"Yup," I drank some of my own.  
  
"What happened? Your mother died?"  
  
I took another gulp, "Disappeared. No one knows."  
  
"Oh..." she took a sip.  
  
"So, what about your parents?" I watched her reaction.  
  
Her face puckered. "I... don't know..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just came here when the snow started. I don't know how, nor why."  
  
"Then stay awhile, until you remember at least."  
  
She smiled. "Oh... silly me! I never asked of your name."  
  
"Ryou."  
  
"Okay! Well, I'd love to as long as it isn't against your wishes!"  
  
"Okay. Great!"   
  
Danika smiled even wider. She lunged for me.  
  
(A/N: Readers: Beware....)  
  
She kissed me along my neck. (A/N: Lord, I am sooo bad at romance)  
  
I held her really close. Then, darkness engulfed me...  
  
MY YAMI WAS COMING!!!  
  
*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: DDDDDUUUUUDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEE! Review, please? 


	3. Chapter 3 Taking Sides

Me: Okay, people keep on asking for longer chapters, so all who asked shall now recieve since Yami Bakura's a' comin.  
  
Ryou: *shudders*  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh, grow up!  
  
Me: *to Yami Gabbi* if girls fighting is a catfight, then this is a-  
  
Yami Me: Dogfight!  
  
Ryou and Yami Bakura: *Bark!*  
  
Me: *sweatdrops* I thought my dog was bad...  
  
Malik: *gets chock-chain* Gawd...  
  
Isis: *gets a collar* Jeez...  
  
Note: {stuff,}= Ryou talking to Yami Bakura {{stuff,}}=Yami Bakura talking to Ryou.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Danika!" I screamed, pushing her off. "Stay away!"  
  
"What is wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I... you won't understand..."  
  
{Why are you doing this?} I asked my yami.  
  
{{I'm doing this for your own good!}} he snapped. {{This girl is evil!}}  
  
{Since when have you cared?}  
  
{{...}}  
  
{Well?}  
  
{{... you're my half...}}  
  
{Half? Aibou? It doesn't matter! I'm happy! Don't take over! I'll fight you!}  
  
My yame backed off and I starred at Danika, who was confused. "What was that all about?"  
  
"It's.. a long story..." I whispered, "Don't worry."  
  
"Oh, I'm more than worried, Ryou," she snapped, "I'm scared."  
  
  
"Danika," I said, "I have a gift that is more like a burden. Only so few people have it."   
  
(A/N: Does that make sense?)  
  
"So, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I have this thing," I said. "The Millennium Ring. There are these things called the Millennium Items, and I have one of the seven. An angry spirit is sealed in it and he tris to control me time-to-time. That's why.  
  
"That's why?" she snorted, but then she softened. "O-oh... I see."  
  
"I'm glad you understand," I said quietly.  
  
"So, your yami's a prisoner and he takes it out on you."  
  
"No, I'm the prisoner."  
  
"Well it sounds like your yami is a prisoner," she said, "You're just abused. I feel bad for him."  
  
"Feel bad for him?" I echoed.  
  
"Yes, Ryou," she said. "Yes I do."  
  
"Why?" I gasped, shocked that she would say something like that.  
  
"He is stuck in that thing. Can't you relese him?"  
  
"If I did, I would've already done it."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Umm... he talked to me and what you just said right now... he said that I was his half and that you were evil..."  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me: Wall, I'll add another chapter soon.  
  
Ryou: *with muzzle on* when?  
  
Yami Bakura: *through muzzle* Soon, idiot.  
  
Me: Break it up!  
  
Malik: I thought I was bad....  
  
Isis: You are.  
  
Me: *sweatdrops R&R, at least I'll know I am doing a good job... 


	4. Chapter 4 Kiss of Death

Me: We! I gots reviews! Girls love Ryou! And I don't think he's bad either. Reserection of the Disclaimer!  
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, as much as I wish. But I do own the poem. I feel very poetic this new year!  
  
Ryou: *Blushes*  
  
Me: Aww... okay, I always wanted to replie to reviews...  
  
Rasuki-chan- Cool name! Um, thanks for the comment, I think...  
  
QueenOfHearts- You're so loyal! He he! it is a new take on Ryou fics, just because...  
  
Midnight Scribbler- Good luck on your own Ryou fic! I'm sure that I'll read it!  
  
Sungirl- Well, the romance did happen fast, but you'll see why later!  
  
cherryfan- I always write werid fics. Don't worry about it. Thanks for da compliment! Oh! you also gave me an idea  
  
Mysterious dude I have no clue of- I wish I knew your name... thankie!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
  
  
That night I let Danika sleep in my bed whle I slept on the couch. I laid there, starring into darkness. 'What did he mean?' I thought. 'Was he looking out for me? But why does he care? Why?'  
  
{{You ponder THAT?}} said a voice.  
  
{Go away,} I said silently.  
  
{{You seem troubled and quite a bit arrogant, mind you,}} he snapped.  
  
{Since when did you care?} I growled.  
  
{{I've already told you,}} he snapped. {{You're still my light. No matter what. I have to grin and bare it.}}  
  
I smacked myself with a pillow. {You're a jerk. Why should I listen to you? Why am I tolorating you?}  
  
{{Ryou.}} he came out of the Ring. {{Just listen to me. Please. I beg of you. You just cn't trust her! Please! I DO care for you!}}  
  
"CARE FOR ME?!" I screamed. I covered my mouth, hoping that I didn't wake Danika. "Care for me?"  
  
"Hm," he said out loud as well. "Care. Not love, but care."  
  
I looked at him and slumped down. I covered my head. "So you say, but you're toying with me."  
  
"Toying with you?" he laughed. "that GIRL'S been toying with you."  
  
"Danika?" I snapped.  
  
"Yes," Yami Bakura said. "In all my years I haven't seen such a PATHETIC soul as you."  
  
"First you say you care about me, now you're calling me pathetic," I growled.  
  
He snorted. "You look too deep."  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Footsteps were heard. Danika. Her blue eyes had an eerie glow to them.  
  
"Ryou... come to me...."  
  
Somehow I gave in.  
  
"Ryou!" my yami charged at Danika. She shoved him.  
  
I almost felt bad for him.  
  
"Danika.... I...." I looked at her. Somehow I forgot about that horrid yami of mine and starred at Danika.   
  
"Ahh... yes my Ryou..." she said, "Come closer...."  
  
She somehow tricked me to go closer.  
  
I felt an eerie chill engulf me.  
  
Danika had kissed me.  
  
*~*Poem*~*  
  
Ice Kiss,  
  
The Kiss of Death,  
  
Playing at your mind,  
  
Do not get sucked,  
  
Do not try,  
  
For she shall leave you in tears,  
  
One Kiss,  
  
It's over,  
  
Once your lips shall meet,  
  
The Kiss of Death,  
  
The Kiss of Death,  
  
Is what you shall get  
  
*~*End Poem*~*  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Well, there you go. Another chappie done!  
  
Yami Bakura: Finally.  
  
Me: Hey, watch it... I put you in this fic, I can take you out! *grabs eraser*  
  
Yami Bakura: NNNNOOOO! NOT THE ERASER!  
  
Ryou: Hail the almighty, devine eraser!  
  
Me: Ladies and... well, mostly girls read this... that was in honor of my buddy, Gracie.  
  
Everyone: HAIL GRACIE! 


	5. Chapter 5 Snowballs and Icicles

Me: Hi you guys out there in Net land! Okay, I'm only going to replie to one of the reviews:  
  
Digi Garden- I'M AVOIDING DANIKA AS A MARY SUE AS MUCH AS I CAN! I ALREADY HAD MAYA IN THAT OLD SWITCHAROO LIKE THAT!  
  
Okay, I got that out of my system.  
  
Ryou: *faints from volume*  
  
Me: oops...  
  
Yami Bakura: Weakling.  
  
Me: Hey, Ryou's cool. Don't pick on him.  
  
Yami Bakura: *snort*  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Yami Bakura's POV  
  
I watched my half's body turn light blue. I screamed. "You *****!" (a/n: What? You can kinda tell what he said...), "What kind of monster are you?"  
  
Danika laughed, "You have no clue of who I am, don't you?" she gave me a wicked grin. "Hah! What do you know?"  
  
"Shut up!" I screamed, "SSSHHHHHUUUUTTTT UUUPPPP!"  
  
"Silence!" Danika yelled, "I'll make you end up like him!"  
  
Ryou laid there, his eyes closed, his lips blue, his hair even whiter than snow.  
  
"What did you do to him, fiend?" I said, alittle milder.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" she cackled as she said, "Arise, Ryou, ARISE!"  
  
Ryou slowly got up. I could see that something was wrong. His eyes were like blank orbs, brown with a light blue tint. He was not my Ryou.  
  
"Ryou....?" I whispered.  
  
I could see that he didn't hear me. He walked foward and grabbed me. He chocked me harder than I ever did to him.  
  
"Ryyyoooouuuu," I chocked.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Third Person  
  
"SNOWBALL BOMB!" Joey yelled (a/n: You'd think I'd forget the gang?)  
  
He threw it at Malik, who was frozen.  
  
"S-ss-top-p J-j-oey," he hissed, "I-i-i w-was-ss-sn't b-bb-uilt for s-ss-ss-now!" he chattered.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Malik!" Joey laughed, "Lighten up."  
  
"Give him a break, Joey," Yugi said.  
  
PPOOOMMM! Something hit Joey's head. Everyone turned around. Isis!?  
  
"Hah! Hah!" she cackled, "The museam's closed! Mwahahahahaha!"  
  
Everyone's minds went blank O.o;  
  
"Isis...?" Malik squeaked.  
  
"DON'T HURT US!" Yugi and Joey clutched eachother.  
  
Malik snickered.  
  
Isis took a handful of snow, but stopped. "Where's... Ryou?"  
  
They all looked at eachother blankly.  
  
"....Ryou....?"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Heh, shortie of a chappie. Didn't feel like typing.  
  
Yami Bakura: That's so like you.  
  
Me: A yup. Ain't afraid to admit it. I'm a little criminal.  
  
Ryou: *giggles*  
  
Me: Well, guys, PLEASE check out my new Yu-Gi-Oh! fic The Black Bandit. Thanks, and review! 


	6. Chapter 6 Curses and Openings

Me: Ow... I jabbed my widdle finger in basketball...  
  
Everyone: Aww... poor babyXD  
  
Me: Hey, it hurts;.;  
  
Yami Bakura: Then Quit Basketball.  
  
Me: HELL NO!  
  
Ryou: -_-  
  
Me: What are you lookin' at?  
  
Ryou: Nothing...  
  
Me: Oh, guys! Ice Kiss has exceeded over my first fic, That old Switcharoo! Keep them reviews coming!  
  
Yami Bakura: *looks at review* People are comparing me to the pharaoh!?  
  
Me: What? Inside that bad dude exterior you have a heart, or something like that...  
  
Yami Bakura: Yah... right...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
".... Ryou...?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, Ryou..." Isis said, still in the sugar-high-like state. "Brown eyes, white hair, cute grin, Malik's crush..."  
  
"HEY!!!!" Malik screamed, "I DO NOT!"  
  
Joey and Yugi exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, we need to go to his house," Isis clamed down alittle.  
  
"Hai," everyone agreed. (a/n: I know SOME Japanese.)  
  
"Let's go," Joey said.  
  
They walked.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Ryou!" Yami Bakura chocked, "Stop!"  
  
"You think that your words shall stop him!?" Danika laughed, "Hah!"  
  
"Ryou..." Yami Bakura hissed, sweat pouring down his face. He wasn't sure how long he could last...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*  
  
"**** this door!" Joey and Malik said in unison. They both were trying to get it open.  
  
Yugi and Isis covered their ears for the string of curses.  
  
Malik's loud Egyptian and Japanese ones.  
  
Joey's Japanese ones.  
  
"We're hopeless," Isis hissed. No one heard her through the curses.  
  
Yugi had to agree.  
  
"Well, the door won't open," Joey finally said.  
  
"Gee, what gave that idea?" Isis said dryly.  
  
A/n: Ryou: Shouldn't you be doing Social Studies?  
  
Me: Oh, okay...  
  
5 seconds later...  
  
Ryou: You're DONE!?  
  
Me: Yes, apparently the computer don't know squate about the Seconnd Compromise.  
  
Yami Bakura: .......???  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ryou threw Yami Bakura to the ground. Yami Bakura coughed deep ridged noises from the chocking. How the strength came to his hikari, he wasn't sure.  
  
"R-ryou..." he chocked out, "please s-stop..."  
  
Danika laughed harder, but then she stopped.   
  
There was cursing and rattling in the distance.  
  
"The door!" she yelled.  
  
Yami Bakura closed his eyes and hissed, "Pharaoh, why did you come?"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Okay! that was err... screwy. If you need clarification I'll explain next chapter. Okay!  
  
Ryou: WHat's that?  
  
Me: *Lifts book she was reading* Revolutionary Girl Utena.  
  
Yami Bakura: What's it about?  
  
Me: Why should you know, tomb robber?  
  
Yami Bakura: *stink eye*  
  
Ryou: err... R&R!!! *panicks* 


	7. Chapter 7 Not Alone

Me: Mwahahahaha! I have reviews!!!  
  
Ryou: *Looks at them* lovely on your behalf, but they spelled Gabbi 'Gabi'  
  
Me: Eh, well... hey, QueenOfHearts, You rock my world! I'm, going to save your e-mail address one of these days... oh, a stink-eye is an evil glance.  
  
Yami Bakura: I still don't fully understand this 'e-mail' crap.  
  
Everyone: *sighs*  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Isis couldn't stand it anymore. She went up to the door and gave it a good kick.  
  
It swung open.  
  
"Whoa," Malik said, "Go, Isis..."  
  
"Heh..." Isis grinned, "It was... OH RA!!!"  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"What the..." Danika starred at the rag-tag group of heroes.  
  
"Who... are... you...?" Yugi asked.  
  
Danika spat, "Who are YOU?"  
  
"Who are we?" Joey asked. "Who are WE?!"  
  
Danika sighed, "I cand see that you are stupid."  
  
"What?!" Joey snapped. He marched towards her.  
  
"Joey!" Malik and Yugi pulled him back.  
  
Danika let out a laugh. "Aww... this is rich!!!"  
  
She starred at him, her eyes tinged a glowing blue. She grabbed Joey.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yugi cried out. He fell over on his back. He wimpered.  
  
"What the heck are you?" Malik asked.  
  
She stood up, grabbing Joey's arm. "I am Danika. A princess of a realm far away, or I was. Now I am here. And I am angered. I can't stand this stupid realm!"  
  
She grabbed Joey and kissed him.   
  
"No!" Yami Bakura gasped.  
  
Joey turned that blue color.  
  
Danika had two of them now.  
  
What were they to do?  
  
A/N: To keep the tension and not have a quick chappie, scroll down  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Okay, here we go!  
  
"Joey!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Isis growled. "An ice attribute, I should've known."  
  
Everyone turned to Isis.  
  
"How did you know?!" Danika snapped as she ordered Joey to stand by Ryou.  
  
"I have seen this happen before."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have studied attributes. Ice people have the power of controlling slaves. Only women, of course."  
  
Danika growled, "Very good. Who are you anyway?"  
  
Isis, who was still wearing her winter-wear unravelled her scarf. "I am Isis Ishtar."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heh... I know that name. You are a goddess."  
  
"Well, I was named after one, and have mystical powers."  
  
"Interesting..." she whispered.  
  
Yugi watched it, interested. /Yami, I suggest you see this/  
  
Everyone's favorite yami came out of the Puzzle. A/N:X.x  
  
"What?!" Danika yelled.  
  
Isis smirked. "You can't stay out a fight, can you?" she laughed.  
  
"No," he shook his head, "Guess I can't."  
  
"Well, Danika," Isis said, "You have me and the pharaoh. What are you going to do now?"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
ME: Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Ryou: Is she in a sugar-high?  
  
Yami Bakura: No.  
  
Me: Please R&R!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 A CatFight and the Lost of som...

Me: Hey guys!!! Thanks for the nice reviews!!!  
  
TO SUNGIRL- I'M NAMING MY SWORD YAMI BOB!!!  
  
Ryou: *looks at Yami Bakura* What?  
  
Yami Bakura: Don't get a brain hemrige.  
  
Me: Heehee. QueenOfHearts, you rock.  
  
Yami Bakura: You say that every chapter.  
  
Me: So?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"What am I going to do?" Danika laughed. "You sound as if you are going to actually do something. You know yourself that I can suduce any man."  
  
Isis growled. "Maybe. But Yami is different."  
  
Yami nodded.   
  
Danika laughed really hard. "Oh my God!!! You are almost as big of an idiot as that 'Joey'!"  
  
Isis got really mad now. Her eyes burned like coals.  
  
"...Isis..." everyone murmered under their breaths.  
  
"...sis?..." Malik whispered.  
  
"Shut up!" Isis yelled. "Shut up okay?!"  
  
"Fiesty, eh?" Danika crossed her arms. "Heh. I like that."   
  
"I know what you ice attributes do, Danika!!!" Isis gave her a look of difience. "You take innocent men nd make you their slaves. I heard stories of you fiends, but supposedly there isn't many. How wrong I was. You took Ryou, then you took Joey. That is too much. You can't play with mortals!"  
  
"And what do you know?" Danika asked.  
  
"I... don't need to tell you," she snapped. "Free Ryou and Joey."  
  
"If I don't?" Danika curled her finger on a lock of her hair.  
  
"I'll... I'll... kill you," Isis threated.  
  
Danika let out another hartty laugh. "Oh... oh... you sounded like you ment it!"  
  
"Hey Yami," Malik hissed, "When are you going to play the hero?"  
  
"They're cat-fighting," he said, "I have no say in it."  
  
"Oh man... for a pharaoh, you're pathetic..." Malik turned to Danika. "Yo! Witch-Dude!"  
  
Danika turned to him, growling.  
  
"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Malik said, "Who do you think you are. Some princess! Fighting witha commoner..."  
  
"...Malik..." Isis hissed.  
  
"Hmm..." Danika grinned, "You're right... and who do you think you are talking like this?"  
  
"Uhh..." Malik said, "I am... I have my ways with... I KNOW A PHARAOH!!!"  
  
"Yeah," Yami hissed, "You want to kill me."  
  
Danika sneered, "Oh, you know a pharaoh. And who is he?"  
  
"HIM!" Malik pointed to Yami like a little child.  
  
"Oh Ra save him," Yami Bakura hissed.  
  
Danik raised her eyebrow. "Hmmm... indeed..."  
  
Her eyes glowed.  
  
Malik was in her arms.  
  
"Malik!" Isis screamed.  
  
Danika kissed him.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Now there's three people:  
  
Yami  
  
Isis  
  
Yugi  
  
What are they to do?  
  
Ryou: I'm scared.  
  
Yami Bakura: Puh.  
  
Me: Well, that's all for now. I gotta work on the Black Bandit. If I put my mind to it, it can come out tomorrow!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Go and try. Mwahahahahahaha! 


	9. Chapter 9 Fire and Ice

Me: Hey guys! *swings Yami Bob*  
  
Ryou: You shouldn't be playing witha sword in a house...  
  
Me: *knocks a lamp over* guess you're right...  
  
Ryou: *sigh*  
  
Me: Oh, a reviewer requested Isis to glow red. I think I'll do it. Also someone wanted a 'fire goddess'. Bada bing, bada boom!  
  
Yami Bakura: You're sucha mindless sheep.  
  
Me: Your point is...  
  
Yami Bakura: *slaps forehead* Argh. Stupid Americans.  
  
Me: Hey, watch it...  
  
Ryou: *eye roll*  
  
Me: Oh, guys, Everyone got really upset last chappie cause of Malik.  
  
Yami Bakura: So?  
  
Me: Nothing, I just felt like saying that.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Now Isis was pissed.  
  
It was bad when Ryou went missing.  
  
It was bad when she found out about Danika.  
  
It was horrid when Joey got caught and Yugi got thrown.  
  
But now she was at the lowest point.  
  
Malik, her little Malik, was under that witch's spell.  
  
"Err... Fire Goddess! I call upon you!!!"  
  
"Fire goddess?" Yugi squeaked.  
  
"There wasn't one in Egyptian mythology, was there?" Yami held his head, still in a daze on that subject.  
  
Isis glowed bright red. "GO, FIRE GODDESS, I CALL UPON YOU TO HELP ME DESTROY THIS ICEy HEART!!!"  
  
A woman dressed in what looked like a phoinex's feathers rose from a dark pile of ashes.  
  
"A pHoInEx RiSeS fRoM tHe AsHeS," Yugi murmered. He had read it in Harry Potter and in books.  
  
Isis glowed an even brighter red.  
  
"She looks almost like a Super Saiyan..." Yugi whispered. (A/N: He refered to dragonballs in the first manga volume, and Kazuki Takahashi likes Dragonball, so....)  
  
The woman finally rised entierly. She was truely beutiful.  
  
"Flame queen... Gabrielle... defeat this Danika!" (A/N: *rubs head* heh, I'm a fire element^^;)  
  
Gabrielle soared to Danika.  
  
"What!?" Danika's eyes shined with fear. How?!"  
  
Gabriell took out a sword (A/N: Like the Flame SwordsmanXD)  
  
She  
  
Sliced  
  
Danika  
  
in   
  
HALF!!!!  
  
Mwahahahahaha! Scroll down for more!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
/  
  
/  
  
  
/  
  
/  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Okay!  
  
"No!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Yami? What's wrong?" Yugi looked.  
  
Isis dropped to the floor.  
  
Gabrielle calmly came back.  
  
"Isis!" Yugi cried.  
  
She turned pale. She broke to a cold sweat.  
  
"Isis! Isis!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Ah..... ah....... oh..... I guess I went ahead of myself..." she smiled weakly. She closed off.  
  
"Isis! Isis!" Yami yelled. He held her up. (A/N: I'm sorry, I sorta support Yami/Isis)  
  
"Ah... that did take a lot of energy..." Gabrielle said calmly.  
  
"She isn't dead, is she?" Yugi squeaked.  
  
"Oh no... just tiered. Now... I must go tend the slaves.  
  
Yami Bakura wimpered. "Hey... what about me...?"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
ME: Another one bites the dust *swings sword*  
  
Ryou: *Gets helmet*  
  
Me: Well, the last chappie is the next. You'll see, I might even post it today! 


	10. Chapter 10 And so it Ends

Me: Alas, the final chapter.  
  
Ryou: *sniff* wah.  
  
Yami Bakura: It was un while it lasted...  
  
Me: Sa La Vi.  
  
Yami Bakura: What?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gabrielle passed Yami Bakura, but took a double-take.  
  
"Ah... a brave one..." She places her hands on his head.  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes went wide.  
  
He was healed!  
  
He felt his breath coming smoothly.  
  
"I can... my gods... thank you!" he never felt like that!  
  
"Just a little trick..." she smiled. She turned to the slaves. "Mind flames!"   
  
They resumed normal color.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hwh?"  
  
Isis opened her eyes.  
  
"Malik...?"  
  
"Isis!?" Malik's face went red, "What are you doing with the pharaoh!?"  
  
Joey laughed.  
  
Yami's face burned.  
  
Yugi giggled alittle.  
  
Joey scratched his head. "Heh. I guess I tooka snooze..."  
  
Ryou just let out a sigh. "Where's Danika?"  
  
Gabrielle floated to him. "Danika tricked you, Ryou. Desieved you and you had no clue. She wasn't good."  
  
"O-oh..." Ryou brushed a tear away from his face.  
  
"She suduced you the second you saw her. She tricked her innocence into allowing you to do the nicest to her."  
  
"That's why..." Ryou said.  
  
"Ryou," she said. "I can see that your heart is longing to love, that it wants to care towards someone, but Ryou, not now. Not yet. You will though."  
  
Ryou looked at a new snow fall.  
  
"But when?" he wimpered.  
  
".... someday..... someday everyone does."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
She grinned, "Who am I, the element of the future?"  
  
Ryou sighed as he watched the snow turn to rain.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Me: Yes, angsty ending.  
  
Ryou: *cries on Yami Bakura* WWWAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! It can't be over!  
  
Yami Bakura: Get off of me.  
  
Me: *cries/laughs* W-Well, I don't intend on a sequel, but I guess if you want one, you can request. Err...  
  
  
THANKS ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED LIKE QUEENOFHEARTS AND SUNGIRL ESPECIALLY! OH, THANKS ALL FOR THE PATIENCE TO READ. WELL SEE YA! NEXT FIC: THE SEQUEL TO THAT OLD SWITCHAROO! 


End file.
